wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
SummerSlam 2013
SummerSlam (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE that took place on August 18, 2013 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It was the twenty-sixth annual SummerSlam, and the fifth consecutive one held at the Staples Center. The event received 296,909 buys, down from last year's event of 358,000. Event summary Natalya vs Brie Bella After defeating Brie Bella & Eva Marie with the help of Maria Menounos earlier Sunday at SummerSlam Axxess, Natalya rode a wave of momentum into SummerSlam, earning a second victory of the day against The Bella Twin and “Total Divas” co-star. The Bellas have been at odds with their E! reality show co-star since the show’s July premiere, calling Natalya the Divas division’s “ugly duckling.” Their rivalry has only intensified as “Total Divas” has become E!’s biggest reality success of 2013. With The Funkadactyls in her corner, in-ring veteran Natalya proved once again why she’s one of the most dominant Divas WWE has ever seen. At SummerSlam, The “Queen of Harts” refused to let the devious Bella duo and Eva Marie into her head with their insults and idea that they’re the true stars of "Total Divas.” After exchanging slaps even more vicious than those they traded earlier this week on Raw, Brie tried to wear down Natalya with punishing kicks and holds, yelling at her opponent to “give up.” The third-generation Diva retaliated with a Sharpshooter, but Brie powered her way out. When Eva Marie and Nikki tried to intervene in the match, Cameron & Naomi stepped in on Natalya’s behalf, bringing the funk right back into the Diva's corner. After a hard-hitting Alabama Slam, Natalya locked Brie into the Sharpshooter again, this time forcing her to tap out. This “Total Divas” rivalry will undoubtedly only intensify in the weeks to come, not only on the E! reality hit, but on Raw and SmackDown. Stay tuned to wwedivas.com to get all the latest dirt on Natalya, The Bellas, The Funkadactyls and the rest of the Divas division. Dolph Ziggler & Kaitlyn vs Big E Langston & AJ Lee At first glance, AJ Lee and Big E Langston might seem like something of an odd couple. The Divas Champion is a devilish vixen determined to rip apart her rivals emotionally and in the ring. Langston is a behemoth bred from the weight room, seeking destruction to cause around every turn. Despite their differences to the layman, the duo has cultivated a successful partnership throughout 2013. Yet inside the STAPLES Center, this “Felix and Oscar” combo succumbed to a Show Off and a Hybrid in a tag team battle filled with emotion. For the first half of this year, Big E was Dolph Ziggler’s heavy, flanking the former Mr. Money in the Bank for months. But once Dolph dumped AJ, the vindictive ex countered by siccing the monstrous Langston on her former beau. Ziggler recruited Kaitlyn – AJ’s longtime best friend-cum-rival – to even the odds in a contentious situation fueled by heartbreak, revenge and the desire for victory. It was speed versus muscle to start off the action, with Big E employing a series of power maneuvers, looking to dissect the former World Heavyweight Champion limb from limb. The impressively strong Langston even dragged Dolph to the corner of the ring, where Ziggler sustained a slap across the face from the erratic AJ. The tables were turned, however, when the leader of the 8th Militia administered strength moves of her own. Kaitlyn seemed poised to remain in control, but AJ isn’t one to easily relent. The Divas Champion returned with a series of impressive neckbreakers, each more vicious than the last. The action later moved to the floor at ringside, where Kaitlyn plowed through AJ with a spear that seemed to send the Divas Champion flying straight out of her Chuck Taylors. Back on the canvas, Langston laid out Ziggler with a devastating clothesline, but The Showoff wasn’t about to allow his opponent to show him up at The Biggest Party of the Summer. Dolph, with his neon shades and bleach-blonde hair, seemed right at home in the shadow of Venice Beach and the Hollywood Hills. The dynamic fan favorite nailed a Zig Zag and pinned his former heavy to pick up the victory. But with neither Kaitlyn or AJ involved in the three-count, matters over the Divas Championship have been left unresolved. Ziggler, on the other hand, can only have one thing on his mind: refocusing his attention on once again becoming a World Champion. Results * Singles match: '''Natalya (with Naomi and Cameron) defeated Brie Bella (with Nikki Bella and Eva Marie) by submission * '''Mixed tag team match: '''Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn defeated Big E Langston and AJ Lee Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Pre-show Panel: Vickie Guerrero Image gallery SS13_Photo_152.jpg SS13_Photo_153.jpg SS13_Photo_154.jpg SS13_Photo_155.jpg SS13_Photo_151.jpg SS13_Photo_156.jpg SS13_Photo_157.jpg SS13_Photo_158.jpg SS13_Photo_159.jpg SS13_Photo_160.jpg SS13_Photo_161.jpg SS13_Photo_162.jpg SS13_Photo_163.jpg SS13_Photo_164.jpg SS13_Photo_165.jpg SS13_Photo_166.jpg SS13_Photo_167.jpg SS13_Photo_168.jpg SS13_Photo_169.jpg SS13_Photo_170.jpg SS13_Photo_171.jpg SS13_Photo_172.jpg SS13_Photo_173.jpg SS13_Photo_174.jpg SS13_Photo_175.jpg SS13_Photo_176.jpg SS13_Photo_177.jpg SS13_Photo_178.jpg SS13_Photo_179.jpg SS13_Photo_180.jpg SS13_Photo_181.jpg SS13_Photo_182.jpg SS13_Photo_183.jpg SS13_Photo_184.jpg SS13_Photo_185.jpg SS13_Photo_186.jpg SS13_Photo_187.jpg SS13_Photo_188.jpg SS13_Photo_189.jpg SS13_Photo_190.jpg SS13_Photo_233.jpg SS13_Photo_234.jpg SS13_Photo_235.jpg SS13_Photo_236.jpg SS13_Photo_237.jpg SS13_Photo_238.jpg SS13_Photo_239.jpg SS13_Photo_240.jpg SS13_Photo_241.jpg SS13_Photo_242.jpg SS13_Photo_243.jpg SS13_Photo_244.jpg SS13_Photo_245.jpg SS13_Photo_246.jpg SS13_Photo_247.jpg SS13_Photo_248.jpg SS13_Photo_249.jpg SS13_Photo_250.jpg SS13_Photo_251.jpg SS13_Photo_252.jpg SS13_Photo_253.jpg SS13_Photo_254.jpg SS13_Photo_255.jpg SS13_Photo_256.jpg SS13_Photo_257.jpg Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Lilian Garcia Category:JoJo Category:Maria Menounos Category:Summer Rae Category:Natalya Category:Cameron Category:Naomi Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Eva Marie Category:Kaitlyn Category:AJ Lee